Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Dinozzo
by Deanou
Summary: Tony a demandé une faveur a Gibbs....


Bonjour, voici une petite ship que j'ai écrite comme ça parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai relu et rerelu ma fic pour enlever le maximun de fautes possibles, mais je pense qu'il doit y en avoir encore quelques unes. Alors voila, si vous avez un peu de temps je serai ravie que qluequ'un m'aide pour l'orthographe. Merci en tout cas de votre lecture et de vos reviews. Je tiens a m'escuser encore pour les fautes.

**Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Dinozzo**

Tony était a son bureau et semblait visiblement très agité. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place une seconde. Mais quelle idée, il avait eu aussi ? il aurait du tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Cela lui apprendra à parler sans penser aux conséquences. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? cette question ne cessait d'envahir son esprit. Au début, il n'avait pas réflechit, il s'était dit que seul les mauviettes, les âmes sensibles ne parvenaient pas à faire cet acte aussi facile. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait eu tord. Au bien sur, il en avait entendu parler mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si horrible. Il se sentait énervé, agacé, irrité. Décidement il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Il se sentait seul sans elle et faible. C'est vrai quoi, quand il l'a dans la main il est le seul a avoir le contrôle sur ses gestes et là ....plus rien. Mais il faut avouer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été malin. Il fallait qu'il demande cela, ce service, cette aide à un ancien marine extrement exigent et qui ne lachait jamais le morceau. Tony fouilla pour la millième fois son bureau à la recherche de l'objet de ses pensées. Il regarda dans tous ses tiroirs, son manteau, ses poches de son jean et alla même voir jusqu'a sa poubelle. Mais il ne trouva rien, alors dans un dernier acte de desespoir et parce qu'il croyait vraiment que d'ici quelques secondes il allait se cogner la tête contre un mur, il fit son sourire le plus angélique à ses collègues.

_ Mcguignol, je te donnes 50 dollards si tu vas m'en chercher en bas au coin de la rue.

Mcgee souleva la tête de son ordinateur et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas que je serai contre un peu d'argent mais si Gibbs l'apprend, il me tuera.

_ Oh allez, je ne lui dirai rien. ça restera entre nous......ça sera comme notre petit secret.

Mcgee fit mine de réfléchir et lui répondit tout en savourant ce moment.

_ Euh ....... non.

_ Je ne t'appelerai plus le bleu !

_ C'est vrai ?!

_ Ouuuuiiiii !

_ Non.

Tony perdit l'éclat de ce moindre signe d'espoir en une fraction de seconde.

_ Faucheton !

Tony se retourna vers Ziva et lui fit son plus large sourire. Ziva voyant la où il voulait en venir lui répondit avant même que celui ci ne lui pose la question.

_ N'y pense même pas, il en est hors de question.

_ Oh allez, je t'en pris.... je ne me moquerai plus de tes fautes de vocabulaire.

_ Non.

_ Mais vous êtes tous des trouillards ma parole ! Gibbs vous fait aussi peur que ça ?!

Tony n'eu aucune réponse, il se contenta juste du regard que s'échangèrent Mcgee et Ziva. C'est là qu'il aperçut Gibbs arriver avec son fidèle café à la main. Gibbs avec son café, il devait être de bonne humeur pensa Tony. Il vint à la rencontre de son boss et commenca a lui murmurer.

_ Jet, tu sais pour ce que je t'ai demandé ..... ( Gibbs but une gorgée de son café ) .....tu sais quoi on va laisser tomber. C'est pas grave, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire Dinozzo c'est que j'oublie ce que tu m'as demandé.

Tony eu un large sourire.

_ Voila c'est ça !

Gibbs continua son chemin et se dirigea en direction du MTAC. Tony quand à lui se dirigea tout sourire en direction du bureau de son boss pour enfin récuperer l'objet de ses pensées. Il en avait tellement envie, il voulait sentir une nouvelle fois cette douce sensation et ce goùt à l'interieur de sa gorge. Tony était au bureau de Gibbs et était sur le point d'ouvrir le premier tiroir quand Gibbs l'interpella du haut des escaliers.

_ Tony si tu crois sincèrement que j'ai laissé ton paquet de cigarette dans le tiroir de mon bureau, tu me connais très mal.

C'est à cet instant que Mcgee et Ziva se regardèrent et eurent un fou rire incontrolable. Tony referma le tiroir et se dirigea vers son bureau ronchon. Il s'assit a celui ci, les bras croisés et commenca a bouder tout seul dans son coin en maudissant le rire de ses collègues. En tout cas ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il avait appris une chose aujourd'hui. Jamais, non jamais il ne redemandera l'aide de Jet pour arreter de fumer. Gibbs voyant la tête que faisait Tony, ne put s'empecher d'émetrre un léger sourire.

Voila, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ^^


End file.
